


The side of the Angels

by SherlokidAddicted



Series: The side of the Angels [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Ship, Slash, Tenth Doctor Era, Wholock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokidAddicted/pseuds/SherlokidAddicted
Summary: - Voglio sapere chi è lei e che ci fa qui. –- Sono il Dottore! – Dice porgendomi la mano ed aspettandosi che io la stringa, cosa che però non succede. Assottiglio lo sguardo e lo scruto con attenzione mentre, deluso dalla mia mancata stretta, abbassa il braccio e lo riporta lungo il fianco.– Il suo vero nome. –- Beh, è questo il mio nom… -- Non il nome con cui si fa chiamare, ma il suo vero nome, quello che nasconde a tutti da sempre, forse perché ha fatto qualcosa. Oh, allora è così! Ha fatto qualcosa di brutto, qualcosa di inaccettabile di cui si pente, talmente tanto che si vergogna ad utilizzare il suo vero nome e si nasconde dietro un titolo che la fa sentire meno in colpa di quanto vorrebbe, non è così… Dottore? – Gli occhi del mio nuovo conoscente si strabuzzano non appena mi sente pronunciare quelle parole con quel tono indagatore che mette la maggior parte delle persone che mi stanno attorno in soggezione, lui compreso.- Oh, è proprio bravo come dicono… –





	1. Il tè di John Watson e il caso Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> Prima che cominciate a leggere, volevo farvi sapere che questa storia è presente anche nei miei account EFP e Wattpad, quindi non è un plagio di nessun'altra storia. Ho solo deciso di pubblicare più tardi in questo sito.  
> Buona lettura.

John sta preparando il tè. Vederlo alle prese con i fornelli del nostro appartamento mi fa rimanere di sasso sulla porta d’ingresso. È leggermente ricurvo sul piano della cucina. Sta sistemando l’acqua calda in due tazze di porcellana, la sua e la mia. Ha scelto l’Earl Gray, e la caraffa di latte appoggiata sul tavolo mi fa intuire che lo avrebbe aggiunto alla fine della preparazione. La cosa che mi fa più stranezza non è l’atto in sé, ma il fatto che stesse fischiettando allegramente come se niente fosse, e il mio stupore è talmente tanto che la mia testa si piega impercettibilmente verso sinistra, con l’espressione più confusa che potessi mettere su. Nello stesso istante, John si volta per prendere la caraffa e aggiungere qualche goccio di latte. Mi sorride… un sorriso vero e proprio.

\- Sei tornato! – Un’affermazione ovviamente inutile. Certo che sono tornato, sono qui davanti a te!

Non dico nulla, e continuo a fissarlo come poco prima. – Ti ho preparato il tè, ti conviene sbrigarti, prima che si freddi. – Afferra entrambe le tazze e si avvia tranquillamente alle nostre poltrone, poggiando la mia sul tavolino di fianco.

Quando si mette seduto ne beve qualche sorso e comincia a sfogliare il giornale mattutino che aveva occupato la poltrona del mio blogger fino a qualche secondo fa.

Non mi muovo per un po’ e fisso la sua nuca, cerco di leggere dal suo viso quella espressione concentrata ed improvvisamente rilassata.

Con un colpo di tosse cerco di ritornare alla realtà, mi tolgo sciarpa e cappotto, e mi sistemo comodamente al mio posto, di fronte a lui. Non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso mentre la mia mano raggiunge il contenitore bollente di ceramica e le mie labbra ne assaggiano appena il contenuto. John sembra non notare il mio sguardo indagatore e continua a leggere le colonne dell’articolo in prima pagina, quello che parla della rapina alla villa di un nobile spagnolo venuto in vacanza a Londra, caso che ovviamente ho risolto personalmente e recentissimamente.

Vi starete chiedendo cosa ci sia di strano nel vedere John Watson preparare il tè e leggere il giornale, come era di sua routine… almeno fino a qualche mese fa, quando Mary Morstan venne uccisa con la loro bambina in grembo. Ma questo è un particolare che racconterò pian piano.

Perché questa mattina John sembrava sul punto di una crisi depressiva (come lo è da quel giorno), e invece, allo scoccare delle cinque del pomeriggio, ha preparato il tè? Perché proprio oggi dopo mesi e mesi in cui soltanto la signora Hudson si era premurata di farlo, mentre John fissava un punto indefinito della stanza, mormorando solo qualche monosillabo ad ogni nostra domanda? Cosa è cambiato?

\- Mi stai fissando. – Mormora senza staccare gli occhi dal quotidiano che ha fra le mani.

\- Mh, cosa? – Chiedo io, facendo finta di nulla e distogliendo lo sguardo sulla tv accesa, fingendo interesse per la trasmissione inutile che stanno mandando in onda.

\- Sherlock, non fare il finto tonto, mi stavi fissando. – Mentre lo dice ripone in giornale accanto a sé e finalmente la sua attenzione è puntata su di me. – E da un bel po’, direi. – Non dico nulla, mi limito a bere un sorso del tè che lui ha preparato. Possibile che non ci arrivi da solo? Doveva superare un gran bel lutto: la moglie, la figlia… tutti quegli interminabili mesi che ho passato a prendermi cura di lui e a cercare di trovare un qualsiasi tipo di caso interessante per non fargli pensare alla faccenda, a volte anche inutilmente, dato che il suo unico pensiero sembrava ruotare intorno a quella vettura senza controllo che ha investito la povera Mary senza neanche darle il tempo di correre in salvo. La sua immediata tranquillità mi turba alquanto.

\- Hai preparato il tè, non lo fai da mesi. – La sua espressione curiosa si tramuta in una assai confusa, quasi come se non credesse a ciò che aveva appena fatto ai fornelli. Era stata probabilmente un’azione involontaria, dovuta alla noia, alla solitudine. Credo fosse uno dei modi per poter superare il lutto, ovvero ritornare alle vecchie abitudini, seppur questa fosse una delle poche. Non aveva ancora ripreso a scrivere sul suo blog.

Lo vedo intento a guardare il liquido ambrato e fumante nella tazza, e storcere appena il labbro verso destra.

\- Già. – Sussurra, facendo dei piccoli movimenti del braccio per far ondeggiare la bevanda contro le pareti della porcellana.

Faccio un leggero sorriso, cercando di non darlo a vedere. Sono felice che pian piano si stia riprendendo, e quello è un ottimo e perfetto segnale della tranquillità che a poco a poco stava ritornando nella sua mente. A piccoli passi.

\- Conosci la signorina Tracy Jefferson? – Probabilmente cambiare discorso avrebbe aiutato, e non vedevo l’ora di parlare di questo stranissimo caso al mio amico, un altro dei tanti modi in cui avrei potuto distrarlo.

\- Jefferson… mh, sì, è una delle mie pazienti! – Esclama, poggiando la tazza al bracciolo della poltrona.

\- Poco fa, mentre ero da Lestrade a discutere del caso dello spagnolo, mi ha contattato con una telefonata, in cui mi chiedeva di poter parlare con me di presenza di uno strano tipo che le desta qualche sospetto. Questa è l’unica cosa che mi ha accennato, ma sono curioso di sapere cosa succede. Ti interesserebbe aiutarmi e restare qui con me mentre la signorina mi illustra il suo caso? – Lo guardo alzarsi dalla poltrona ed afferrare le tazze ormai vuote per riporle nel lavandino.

\- Perché no! –

Passano all’incirca dieci minuti, e la nostra cliente è già seduta di fronte a noi pronta per esporci il suo strano problema. Spero sia almeno qualcosa di interessante e di non banale, sia per cacciare la mia continua noia, sia per distrarre John.

\- Ci spieghi tutto, con calma, ma si sbrighi. – Alla mia incitazione, John alza lo sguardo verso di me e mi fulmina. Io roteo gli occhi, scocciato dalla sua preoccupazione per la signorina Jefferson. Per farlo contento abbozzo un sorriso di scuse e, con un gesto della mano, la invito ad iniziare il suo racconto che, per fortuna, non tarda ad arrivare.

\- Deve sapere, signor Holmes, che mio padre ed io vivevamo da soli in una graziosa villa lasciataci dalla mia nonna paterna. Dopo che lei morì ci trasferimmo subito lì, dato che non avevamo più soldi a sufficienza per pagare il mutuo della nostra vecchia casa. I primi due anni trascorsero tranquilli come normalmente dovrebbero essere, ma… la scorsa settimana accadde qualcosa di strano. – La donna aveva iniziato da un po’ a muovere la gamba in un nervoso tic. Detesto quando la gente normale fa così e per non sbottare e dirle di smetterla, cerco di prestare attenzione alle sue parole e di ignorare quel fastidioso movimento… cosa che, a quanto vedo, turba anche il mio amico, che non smette di sospirare.

\- Cosa è accaduto, Tracy? – Le chiedo gentilmente.

\- Io e mio padre eravamo a tavola per la cena, quando abbiamo sentito uno strano rumore molto forte che ci ha fatti sobbalzare dal nostro posto, costringendoci ad alzarci per andare a controllare da dove provenisse. Siamo usciti in giardino e abbiamo controllato sul porticato e sul nostro terreno, poi ci siamo divisi: papà è andato sul retro, mentre io sono rimasta a controllare l’ingresso. Sembrava non ci fosse nulla di strano, ma dopo qualche minuto mio padre non si decideva a tornare. Decisi di raggiungerlo e il suo grido soffocato mi fece tremare le braccia. Era troppo buio per riuscire a vedere, ma quando sono arrivata sul retro sono convinta di non aver visto proprio nessuno, né il presunto assalitore, né mio padre che dopo quell’urlo di spavento, sembrava essere svanito nel nulla. – Questo sembrava proprio uno di quei casi adatti a me, misteriosi e all’apparenza molto difficili da capire. Finalmente avrei potuto fare qualcosa per fuggire dalla noiosa routine. – Mi sono rivolta alla polizia immediatamente, ma di mio padre non c’è proprio traccia. –

\- Potrebbe aver visto qualcuno, si sarà spaventato e sarà fuggito… - La supposizione di John mi fa sorridere per la sua ingenuità.

\- Non mi pare che un ex detenuto, accusato di rapina a mano armata, potrebbe essere così fifone da fuggire se vede qualcuno nel buio. – La signorina Jefferson strabuzza gli occhi, incredula dalla mia deduzione.

\- Mi scusi, ma non credo di aver mai parlato di questo argomento, anche se… è vero, come fa a saperlo? – Sorrido spontaneamente per il suo stupore e lancio uno sguardo d’intesa a John, che scuote rassegnato la testa.

\- Non è importante. Il suo racconto finisce qui? Non mi sembra, ha ancora quel tic nervoso alla gamba, c’è altro vero? – La donna si mordicchia il labbro ed annuisce. Dopo un lungo sospiro, riprende il suo curioso racconto.

\- Mia sorella Amber è venuta a stare da me, lasciando Cardiff per trascorrere questo momento difficile insieme e per aiutare me e la polizia nelle indagini. Una sera, mentre ci stavamo avviando nelle nostre camere, abbiamo intravisto dalla finestra un movimento fra i cespugli e gli alberi del mio giardino. All’inizio avemmo paura fosse il rapitore di nostro padre pronto a fare qualcosa anche a noi, ma poi ci rassicurammo che quella visione era probabilmente un brutto scherzo della nostra immaginazione. Infatti non successe altro e andammo tranquillamente a letto. Ma la cosa si ripeté la notte dopo: un movimento, delle ombre nel mio giardino, strani suoni, quasi come un “ding” di un qualche strano oggetto elettronico. –

\- Un “ding”, dice? – John aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre espone la sua perplessità, che raggiunge in egual modo la mia.

\- Esattamente, un “ding”! Quando sono uscita per controllare, ho intravisto un uomo dietro un albero. E questo per diverse sere, anche se… quando mi avvicinavo questo strano tipo svaniva nel nulla. Non riuscivo a vedere molto per colpa del buio, ma posso descrivervi il suo viso che si notava più di tutto il resto perché esposto alla luce. –

\- Certo, mi parli di lui. –

\- Era un viso buffo, un uomo davvero strano. Aveva due grandi occhi marroni ed indossava degli occhiali dalla montatura nera. I capelli erano castani, una pettinatura stravagante, oserei dire. Ciò che più ho impresso era la forma del suo naso leggermente storto e con una piccola gobba. Purtroppo non ho altro da dire. –

\- E questo “ding”? – Chiedo mentre porto le mani davanti al viso, congiungendo le dita sulle labbra schiuse.

\- Credo fosse un oggetto che aveva con sé, la prima notte che lo vidi, l’ho sentito imprecare per il mal funzionamento di qualche aggeggio che teneva in mano. – John sposta lo sguardo su di me, storcendo il labbro in attesa. Il racconto era ormai concluso ed entrambi si aspettano le mie delucidazioni al riguardo.

\- Bene, signorina Jefferson! – Esclamo battendo un solo colpo delle mani per sottolineare il mio entusiasmo sul caso appena descritto. – Direi che sarebbe di grande aiuto per il mio acume se la raggiungessi nella sua villa domani pomeriggio. Chi è l’ispettore che si occupa della sua faccenda? –

\- L’ispettore Greg Lestrade. –

\- Ah-ah, bene allora! Le dica di raggiungerci con tutte le prove che ha raccolto e con le foto risalenti al giorno in cui la polizia ha ispezionato casa sua. Dica che lo chiede il signor Holmes, lo farà sicuramente. – Mi alzo, seguito dallo sguardo furtivo di John che, dopo avermi visto dirigere alla porta per aprirla, si limita ad alzarsi a sua volta per stringere la mano a Tracy, augurandole una buona giornata e salutandola con un flebile “ci vedremo domattina”. Anche io rivolgo un sorriso fintamente cortese alla giovane donna e, non appena mi assicuro che è uscita dall’edificio, richiudo la porta e la mia espressione cambia come dal giorno alla notte. Al posto del mio sorrisino cortese, ecco la solita faccia seria, fredda e calcolatrice di sempre.

\- Hai qualche idea, Sherlock? – Mi chiede John mentre raggiunge la finestra per osservare la signorina che si allontana dal marciapiede. Io congiungo nuovamente le mani davanti alle labbra e sollevo un sopracciglio, percependo il mio palazzo mentale mettersi in funzione per il nuovo caso che mi si stava presentando.

\- Cinque o sei, decisamente. – Rispondo, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata scettica e una risata divertita.

\- Bene, io vado a farmi una doccia adesso, se non ti dispiace. – La sua frase non mi fa nessun effetto all’inizio, ma il vederlo allontanarsi fa nascere in me una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, quella cosa chiamata… preoccupazione? Così la chiamano i comuni mortali?

Sento le mie braccia agitarsi leggermente dalla loro posizione e per calmarmi le distendo leggermente sui braccioli della poltrona. Lo vedo andare via con un passo trascinato, stanco, quasi esausto.

\- John! – Lo chiamo nello stesso istante in cui raggiunge la porta del corridoio. Lui si ferma e si girà verso di me per aspettare che io reagissi, che dicessi una qualunque cosa per giustificare il mio comportamento. Dapprima non so cosa dire… il suo sguardo mi sta studiando. Vuole applicare il mio metodo sul sottoscritto. Povero John, è convinto di potercela fare!

\- Sì? – Chiede dopo interminabili secondi del mio silenzio.

\- Quello che hai fatto… è stato buono. – Dico, stranamente incapace di esprimermi al meglio. Le sue sopracciglia inarcate mi fanno intuire la sua confusione e sono (più o meno) pronto a spiegarmi meglio. – Intendo… il tè che hai fatto prima, era buono. – Per un attimo lo vedo sorridere e reclinare il capo da un lato, il destro, come lui fa sempre, cosa che ho capito dopo le innumerevoli volte che lo ho osservato e studiato, anche di nascosto. Dite che esagero con ciò? – Insomma, era… nella norma, cioè… era buono, molto buono rispetto a quello che prepari di solito. Anche se, beh, hai lasciato troppo tempo il bollitore sul fuoco, forse perché, anzi, sicuramente perché la tua analista ti ha telefonato mentre lo stavi preparando. Parlare con lei ti ha fatto perdere la cognizione del tempo e non ti sei minimamente accorto del fatto che stesse già fischiando da un bel pezzo. Nonostante ciò il tuo tè era straordinariament… -

\- Sherlock! – Il suo richiamo mi fa bloccare all’improvviso, con la bocca mezza aperta e lo sguardo stralunato puntato sul suo viso.

\- Ho solo apprezzato il gesto. – Dico dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio. La mia spiegazione sembra non convincerlo, visto che è ancora immobile a fissarmi. Faccio un lungo sospiro e per una volta cerco di essere il più umano possibile, e ci riesco talmente bene che la mia espressione sembra abbastanza tenera da stupirlo. – Sono fiero dei tuoi progressi… anche se involontari, ma ne sono davvero fiero, John. – Il suo stupore viene sostituito da un sorriso dolce che non mi fa smettere nemmeno per un secondo di guardare le sue labbra leggermente incurvate verso l’alto.

\- Grazie. – Mormora a bassa voce, prima di girare sui tacchi e dirigersi a passo deciso verso il bagno. Si vede che quello che avevo detto era riuscito a fargli dimenticare anche un po’ della sua stanchezza.


	2. Un brusco risveglio

Quando arriviamo sul posto, Lestrade è già in giardino che mi attende, pronto a mostrarmi le prove e le foto scattate sulla scena.

\- Volevo chiamarti io, ma la signorina Jefferson mi ha preceduto. – Mi dice non appena mi vede arrivare col mio fedele amico John a fianco.

\- Sapevo lo avresti fatto. – Nel frattempo mi guardo intorno. Il giardino non è molto grande, ma i due alberi di quercia occupano la maggior parte dello spazio. John accanto a me sospira, non è ancora del tutto abituato a stare in mezzo alla gente, soprattutto dopo il brutto periodo che ha passato. Lo innervosisce e posso intuirlo da come fa vagare lo sguardo sulle persone presenti. Devo intervenire, prima che possa decidere di andarsene di punto in bianco.

Con una finta tosse sollevo un braccio e poggio la mano sopra la sua spalla. Lui sussulta e per un attimo mi sembra di vederlo confuso al mio improvviso ed inusuale gesto, ma io gli indico una delle foto che Lestrade mi sta porgendo e subito sembra interessarsi all’immagine che vede: raffigura le impronte del padre di Tracy.

\- Cosa ne dici, John? – Gli chiedo mentre pian piano ci avviciniamo al punto esatto del terreno in cui è stata scattata quella foto.

\- Dico che ad un certo punto le impronte spariscono, quasi come se avesse smesso di camminare. –

\- Ma? – Chiedo nel tentativo di farlo arrivare al punto, cercando di fargli seguire il mio preciso ragionamento sul significato di quelle impronte.

\- Ma… - Nel frattempo incrocia le braccia al petto e si avvicina maggiormente all’immagine con la testa, come a studiarla meticolosamente. In un istante aggrotta le sopracciglia ed indica un punto ben preciso del terreno. – Non ci sono impronte che tornano indietro… a parte questo segno di trascinamento qui. –

\- Esatto, e il trascinamento non proviene affatto dalla casa, e anch’esso si ferma in un punto ben preciso del giardino. – Dico mostrandogli la foto successiva.

\- Quindi a meno che il signor Jefferson non si sia fatto sbucare le ali e non sia volato via… direi che la cosa è inspiegabile. – Annuisco alla sua deduzione, fiero come nessuno dei suoi progressi anche in questo campo. Lestrade, nel frattempo, rimane dietro di noi ad ascoltare le nostre delucidazioni, storcendo le labbra e aspettando che dicessi qualcosa che potesse accendergli la lampadina, sicuramente fulminata, che ha in testa.

\- Però osserva bene il terreno. – Dico porgendo nuovamente le foto all’ispettore. Mi avvicino al punto esatto in cui ci sarebbero dovute essere l’impronta delle scarpe del padre di Tracy. – Il signor Jefferson si era fermato proprio dove sei tu John, proprio accanto alla quercia più piccola. – Dico puntando un dito sull’albero a cui mi stavo riferendo. – Portava un paio di mocassini, con la punta quadrata. Ha camminato fino a lì lentamente, fermandosi ogni tanto per controllare attorno a sé. Si è aggirato circospetto, finché proprio in questo esatto punto è stato catturato da qualcosa.

\- Che lo ha trascinato? – Chiede Lestrade riferendosi ai segni che solcano il terreno.

\- No, queste altre impronte non appartengono a lui. Come potete vedere le impronte dell’uomo sono quasi del tutto sparite col tempo, mentre queste che indicano il trascinamento sono ancora qui, vivide ed impregnate sulla terra. Questo sta ad indicare che l’altro individuo presente era molto ma molto più pesante, più di un normale peso di un essere umano. – Mentre esprimo le mie ipotesi, Lestrade mi si avvicina e mi porge una busta contenente una prova, una strana prova da cui non riesco a capire la provenienza.

\- Era sulle impronte di trascinamento, forse non vuol dire nulla, ma ha una forma particolare per essere un semplice sasso, non ti sembra? – Il pezzo di roccia che mi ritrovo tra le mani ha in effetti una forma singolare, ma mi accorgo che appartiene ad un qualcosa di più grande, perché la roccia accuratamente scolpita sembra essere stata staccata, dato il segno di rottura su uno dei lati.

\- Una roccia che cammina da sola? – John ridacchia alla propria domanda ironica e porta le mani sui fianchi, osservando attentamente i segni sul terreno per poi posare lo sguardo su di me. Io non sembro tanto divertito… anzi, per la verità, non lo sono affatto. Direi che questa è la prima volta che mi ritrovo a dubitare e a non capire quello che sta succedendo a primo impatto. È vero, ho affrontato casi estremamente difficili da cui sono uscito dopo mesi e mesi, ma di solito avevo qualche piccola idea. Questa volta il mio cervello non sembra in grado di collaborare e non riesco a capire cosa sia successo qualche giorno fa in questa maledetta abitazione.

Cerco, comunque, di nascondere la mia confusione a Lestrade e soprattutto a John. Sì, a John, perché lui adora le mie deduzioni, ama sentirmi risolvere cose impossibili, idolatra quasi il modo in cui arrivo a certe conclusioni. Posso deluderlo adesso? Proprio nel momento in cui ha più bisogno di stare meglio? No, non posso.

\- Quindi? –

\- Quindi, Graham, darò un’occhiata qui in giro e analizzerò con calma le prove in laboratorio. –

\- Mi chiamo Greg! –

\- Fa lo stesso. – Detto ciò, comincio ad aggirarmi per il giardino dei Jefferson con la mia inseparabile lente d’ingrandimento, per poter scovare qualcosa che probabilmente la polizia ha tralasciato. Anche John si mette al lavoro, io ispeziono una parte, lui l’altra.

Mi soffermo ad osservare le impronte sulla terra fresca di pioggia, ma non vedo nulla di strano o di nuovo, nemmeno nelle tracce lasciate dal padre di Tracy, o in qualunque altro angolo del giardino.

\- Sherlock! – Quando sollevo lo sguardo noto che John è in piedi vicino ad uno dei cespugli. Fra le mani tiene qualcosa di molto piccolo, che prontamente mi fa vedere. – Guarda un po’ qua! Credi sia un elemento importante? – Mi avvicino e mi accorgo che quello che ha trovato, altro non è che un bullone arrugginito.

\- Questo è proprio il punto in cui Tracy ha visto quello strano uomo con gli occhiali, quindi questo dovrebbe appartenere all’aggeggio che aveva con sé – Dico mentre sistemo quel piccolo bullone dentro una busta.

\- Il famoso “ding”? –

\- Il famoso “ding” – Confermo mentre mi allontano insieme al mio blogger. Nel frattempo mi sembra di notare del movimento proprio nel punto in cui John aveva trovato la prova. Mi volto di scatto e l’unica cosa visibile è l’agitarsi delle foglie e il suo conseguente fruscio.

\- Tutto ok? – Mi chiede John che si è accorto della mia improvvisa reazione. Per un attimo rimango in silenzio a scrutare fra le foglie e il tronco dei due alberi, poi indietreggio lentamente, rassicurando il mio amico con un’alzata di spalle.

\- Mi era sembrato di vedere qualcosa… –

\- Ovvero? – Scuoto deciso la testa e mi volto verso di lui.

\- Nulla, andiamo via. -

In poco tempo abbandoniamo la casa dei Jefferson, dopo aver lasciato la nostra prova all’ispettore e aver parlato con Tracy e la sorella Amber.

Non sembrava esserci un qualche nuovo particolare, per il momento, ma nella mia mente tutto era offuscato, non riuscivo a capire perché non riuscissi a farmi venire in mente qualcosa, e continuavo a chiedermelo anche mentre ritornavamo al 221B. Durante il tragitto in taxi, John mi fa qualche domanda sul caso, e le mie risposte vaghe lo insospettiscono, ma mi conosce e quindi è convinto che il mio comportamento sia normale e non aggiunge altro. Che cosa direbbe se sapesse che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stia accadendo? L’unica mia speranza sono quel pezzo di roccia e il bullone arrugginito che potrebbe dirmi qualcosa sullo strano tizio che Tracy aveva visto.

\- Ordiniamo una pizza? Non ho tanta voglia di cucinare. – John afferra il cordless e mi guarda mentre mi siedo alla scrivania per consultare le mie mail, tra le quali c’era quella di Lestrade che mi aveva gentilmente inviato le foto delle impronte, così da studiarle meglio.

\- Non ho fame. – Mormoro continuando a guardare lo schermo del computer, senza mai mutare l’espressione seria, fredda e calcolatrice del mio viso.

\- Ci risiamo! – Il suo sospiro esasperato mi arriva alle orecchie, facendomi roteare gli occhi. Di solito la discussione finiva lì, John si scocciava dei miei continui rifiuti e tornava a sbrigare le sue faccende. Oggi ha deciso diversamente: dovevo mangiare a tutti i costi. Mentre i miei occhi studiano ed elaborano teorie su quelle foto, John si piazza irremovibilmente di fianco a me, sovrastandomi con il suo sguardo fulminante e di rimprovero.

\- Che c’è? –

\- Lo sai che c’è. –

\- Infatti, speravo cambiassi idea all’ultimo momento per non sentirmi mentre “lagno”. – Lo sento sospirare per l’ennesima volta e in poco tempo ha chiamato la pizzeria e ha ordinato una pizza grande abbastanza per entrambi.

\- Come devo spiegartelo che mangiare mi rallenta? – Gli chiedo dopo che si è seduto davanti a me, poggiando il cordless sul ripiano in legno.

\- Non hai bisogno di spiegarmelo. Tu mangerai questa sera, che ti piaccia o no. – Faccio finta di non ascoltarlo mentre avverto le sue braccia incrociate sul petto, nell’attesa che il fattorino suoni la nostra porta e gli consegni la pizza che ha ordinato.

Ogni tanto, quando gira il capo e si allunga per vedere fuori dalla finestra, mi soffermo ad osservarlo. Ammetto che non è la prima volta che lo guardo con occhi diversi. Di solito quando lo guardavo l’unico mio scopo era quello di capirlo, dedurre ogni sua mossa passata e futura… ora il mio scopo sembra un altro. Le persone normali la chiamano preoccupazione. A quanto pare adesso il suo stato d’animo, i suoi comportamenti suscitano in me preoccupazione e l’unica cosa che sento di voler fare e di prendermi cura di lui, anche se so che da solo è capace di fare qualunque cosa. Ma sento che oltre ad essere preoccupato ed oltre a volerlo “proteggere” da qualunque cosa, c’è altro che provo quando lo guardo. Non so che cosa sia, non so perché lo sento, ma quando mi soffermo sui suoi occhi, percepisco mancarmi il terreno sotto i piedi. Riesce con un solo sguardo a mandarmi in confusione e non so perché. E devo ammettere che le sue attenzioni e il modo in cui lui speri che io mangi mi fa sentire… stranamente appagato. Fino a pochi mesi fa ero io a pregarlo di mettere qualcosa sotto ai denti.

Nel giro di pochi minuti, il fattorino ha già consegnato la pizza e John la fa passare sotto al mio naso, forse per farmi venire l’acquolina in bocca, cosa che non funziona. Quando lo capisce, si avvicina bruscamente e con un colpo secco richiude il portatile e lo sposta dalla mia vista, al suo posto mi vedo piazzato un piatto di plastica con una grossa fetta di pizza dal profumino invitante.

Il mio sguardo si posa sul suo viso serio e che non ammette obiezioni, poi lo rivolgo a fissare il vuoto di fronte a me e congiungo le dita davanti alle labbra, immerso completamente nel mio palazzo mentale, dove ho avuto modo di immagazzinare ogni foto che poco prima stavo studiando. Ma proprio mentre la mia mente elabora ogni possibile prova, sulla mia spalla sento posarsi la mano di John. La mia concentrazione pian piano si affievolisce per quel singolo tocco. Sbatto le palpebre per un po’ prima di alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. Non è arrabbiato, mi guarda come se fossi un bambino capriccioso, ma allo stesso tempo i suoi occhi trasmettono sicurezza e tenerezza.

\- Per favore, Sherlock. – Dice con voce ferma e decisa, mentre le mie mani si poggiano automaticamente sul ripiano del tavolo.

\- Non sono un bambino, John. – Sul suo viso si allarga un sorriso divertito, mentre il pollice della mano che ha messo sopra la mia spalla comincia a muoversi in delle piccole e dolci carezze.

\- Lo so – Mormora a bassa voce - Ma è un caso strano, e mangiare potrebbe aiutarti a concentrarti, e no! Non dirmi che ti rallenta, perché io sono un dottore e so come funziona il metabolismo umano. Ti voglio in forze. – Non aggiunge altro, si limita a spostare la mano dalla mia spalla, e la mia tensione viene allentata all’improvviso, come se avesse tagliato le corde che mi tenevano dritto come un burattino.

Riesce a convincermi, non so come ma due minuti dopo mi ritrovo a divorare anche un secondo pezzo della pizza, scoprendomi più affamato di quanto pensassi. John mi guarda soddisfatto, quel sorrisetto sulle labbra mentre mangia indica quanto lo sia, facendo nascere in me un certo senso di fastidio. Non era mai riuscito a convincermi e né io mi ero mai abbassato ai suoi ordini, assomigliando tanto ad un bambino indifeso, capriccioso e viziato, termini che la maggior parte della gente mi affibbia già dal primo momento che mi sente fare una conversazione che però io ritengo seria.

_Oh, John… la tua continua ricerca del pericolo ti fa restare ancorato a me, ma è solo questo che ti porta a sopportarmi per tutto questo tempo?_

 

Rimane in salotto con me a leggere un libro, poi mi comunica la sua stanchezza e si avvia sbadigliando nella sua camera al piano di sopra. Si addormenta alle 23.05, mentre io rimango sveglio fino alle 2 del mattino per cercare di capire lo strano caso dei Jefferson. Poi, notando che il cibo ha indotto in me una strana sonnolenza e stanchezza (maledetto sia il momento in cui ho deciso di dare retta a John), mi stendo sul divano, raggiungendolo con dei movimenti meccanici, e crollo in un profondo sonno.

Non so quanto tempo passa, ma ad un certo punto uno strano rumore mi fa rigirare nel sonno. All’inizio credo che quel suono sia nella mia testa, ma poi mi rendo conto che non è così ed apro gli occhi. Fuori è l’alba e mi ci vuole un bel po’ prima che miei occhi si abituino alla luce che passa dalla finestra. Mi rigiro dalla parte opposta e sobbalzo a sedere quando vedo che alla scrivania a curiosare il mio portatile c’è un uomo che non ho mai visto prima. Nonostante ciò lo riconosco e lo metto a confronto con la descrizione di Tracy Jefferson.

\- Lei! – Dico con un vocione rabbioso, mettendomi in piedi e puntandogli un dito contro.

\- Oh, è sveglio! – Esulta, sollevando lo sguardo verso di me e incurvando le labbra in un sorriso entusiasta.

\- Che ci fa lei qui? – Chiedo, mantenendo un tono minaccioso. Come risposta solleva un portadocumenti, come ad indicarmi le sue referenze. Con uno sguardo scioccato e confuso, mi avvicino barcollando leggermente per il risveglio brusco.

\- Quel foglio è bianco! Mi dica cosa ci fa qui. – Lo vedo stupirsi alle mie parole e ripone nuovamente il portadocumenti nella tasca della giacca, poi si alza e con un dito sistema meglio gli occhiali sul naso.

\- A questo punto, se la carta psichica non funziona su di lei, direi che è meglio essere sinceri. – Lo guardo come se stessi ascoltando un pazzo appena uscito dal manicomio, e a quella mia espressione sorride divertito. – Sono qui per aiutarla. –


	3. 5 dicembre 2003

\- Perché la signora Hudson l’ha fatta entrare? – Chiedo affacciandomi dalla porta che conduce alle scale per controllare che la donna sia ancora lì. La sento canticchiare dal suo appartamento e sbuffo sonoramente. Saranno circa le sette del mattino, la signora Hudson è sempre stata mattiniera. E lui è qui dentro da circa un’ora.

\- Le mie referenze hanno funzionato su di lei. – A quel punto mi soffermo a guardarlo. Indossa un completo blu con una camicia azzurra, il tutto accompagnato da una cravatta rossa e… da un paio di i

nusuali scarpe di tela dello stesso colore. Il resto della descrizione la conoscete già grazie a Tracy, che non scherzava affatto sul taglio di capelli bizzarro. Dimostrava meno di quarant’anni ma i suoi occhi… sembravano così vecchi, talmente tanto vecchi che la scusa del leggere molto non mi avrebbe per nulla convinto se solo me lo avesse detto. Era così diverso.  – Credo che abbia pensato fossi un agente di Scotland Yard, mi ha subito chiesto se lavorassi insieme ad un certo Lestrade. Ho risposto di sì e mi ha fatto entrare. Non credevo che un tipo come lei dormisse così tanto e così profondamente! – Per un attimo ho l’istinto di controbattere all’ultima sua affermazione, ma il suo discorso insensato mi fa scuotere la testa.

\- Quel foglio era bianco. – Dico, ritornando alla mia espressione fredda e calcolatrice di sempre.

\- Beeeeh, non funziona su tutti. Molti vedono sulla carta psichica ciò che vogliono vedere, mentre le persone più intelligenti e più geniali vedono solo un inutile foglio bianco. - Non riesco a seguire il suo discorso, né riesco a capire come sia possibile l’assurdità che mi sta dicendo… ma ciò che mi interessa di più sapere in questo istante è ben altro.

\- Voglio sapere chi è lei e che ci fa qui. –

\- Sono il Dottore! – Dice porgendomi la mano ed aspettandosi che io la stringa, cosa che però non succede. Assottiglio lo sguardo e lo scruto con attenzione mentre, deluso dalla mia mancata stretta, abbassa il braccio e lo riporta lungo il fianco.

– Il suo vero nome. –

\- Beh, è questo il mio nom… -

\- Non il nome con cui si fa chiamare, ma il suo vero nome, quello che nasconde a tutti da sempre, forse perché ha fatto qualcosa. Oh, allora è così! Ha fatto qualcosa di brutto, qualcosa di inaccettabile di cui si pente, talmente tanto che si vergogna ad utilizzare il suo vero nome e si nasconde dietro un titolo che la fa sentire meno in colpa di quanto vorrebbe, non è così… Dottore? – Gli occhi del mio nuovo conoscente si strabuzzano non appena mi sente pronunciare quelle parole con quel tono indagatore che mette la maggior parte delle persone che mi stanno attorno in soggezione, lui compreso.

\- Oh, è proprio bravo come dicono… – Mi dice con un tono leggermente sconvolto, poi finge una leggera tosse, forse per gettare via la vergogna che gli si è dipinta sul viso mentre gli sputavo in faccia tutta la verità sul suo conto.

\- Ovviamente. Ma lei non mi dirà il suo vero nome, no. Non lo conosce nessuno, perché dovrei conoscerlo io? – Sta per parlare e dire qualcosa, quindi lo interrompo appena in tempo. – Tracy l’ha vista nel suo giardino un paio di volte, e ieri mi ha spiato mentre parlavo di questo caso all’ispettore Lestrade. Non è affatto un criminale, non è stato lei a rapire il signor Jefferson e non mi sembra affatto una minaccia, quindi il suo volermi aiutare è la pura verità. Ma perché crede che mi serva il suo aiuto se sa che sono così bravo? –

\- Perché non capisce cosa sta accadendo, signor Holmes. –

\- E anche se fosse, lei come potrebbe aiutarmi? –

\- Io so che fine ha fatto Jefferson, e so chi è stato. – Lo guardo come se mi avesse appena schiaffeggiato senza alcun motivo. La nostra interessante chiacchierata viene interrotta da John che, mezzo addormentato, ci raggiunge confuso in salotto. Indossa ancora il pigiama: una t-shirt bianca e dei pantaloni grigi della tuta. Quando nota l’uomo che mi sta di fronte, la sua espressione è prima sorpresa, poi confusa, ed infine imbarazzata, lo si può capire dalle sue guance che a poco a poco assumono un colorito rossastro.

\- Ho interrotto qualcosa? – Chiede mentre cerca invano di nascondere il suo abbigliamento notturno.

\- Affatto, lei deve essere il dottor Watson! – Dice lui porgendogli la mano e tirando fuori quel portadocumenti per mostrarglielo. John lo osserva incuriosito e subito dopo gli stringe la mano con vigore ed accenna un timido sorriso.

\- Esattamente, ispettore Smith! Immagino lei sia nuovo a Scotland Yard, è qui per il caso Jefferson? – Con stupore strappo letteralmente il portadocumenti dalla mano del “Dottore” e lo studio con attenzione, sotto l’espressione confusa di John. È completamente bianco e non ho idea del perché il mio amico abbia riconosciuto il nostro nuovo conoscente come “ispettore Smith”. Forse la cosa che aveva detto poco fa è vera? O forse sono io che sto impazzendo per la difficoltà del nuovo caso che da poco stavo affrontando?

Il Dottore mi lancia un’occhiata d’intesa e poi espone la mano, aspettando che gli porga quella che lui chiama “carta psichica”. Lo faccio, titubante, e lui la ripone nella tasca della giacca, infine si rivolge al mio amico, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto in silenzio, confuso dalla mia improvvisa e strana reazione.

\- Non sono un ispettore, John. Volevo solo dimostrare al suo amico che non è pazzo. – Dice, come a leggermi nel pensiero, lasciandomi leggermente interdetto.

\- Allora quello era un documento falso? – Il Dottore punta nuovamente lo sguardo su di me con un sorrisetto divertito.

\- Lo capirà col tempo, la cosa che importa sapere adesso è che la mia presenza qui potrebbe esservi di grande aiuto per quanto riguarda il caso di Luke Jefferson. – Io sono ancora intontito dalla situazione, e più lo osservo e lo studio, più non riesco a leggere nulla di lui, cosa che mi riusciva benissimo fare con chiunque (tralasciando Irene Adler).

D’un tratto afferra dalla scrivania un aggeggio strano che prima non avevo per niente notato. Il mio amico inarca un sopracciglio e sta per dire qualcosa, quando rimane con la bocca mezza aperta non appena sentiamo quel “ding” provenire dall’oggetto che ha in mano.

\- Oh, lei è il tizio che Tracy ha visto! – So cosa sta pensando John, soprattutto quando mi accorgo della sua espressione tra lo spaventato e l’arrabbiato.

\- No, John, non è lui il rapitore. Sta dicendo la verità, vuole aiutarci. –

\- Quindi lei sa dove è stato portato Luke Jefferson? – La domanda di John pare stupirlo, perché lo vedo sollevare la testa dal suo strano aggeggio, assumendo immediatamente un’espressione sorpresa.

\- Oh… oh, non lo sapete? Certo, come potete saperlo… Luke Jefferson è morto. – John sobbalza all’indietro, stupito da quell’affermazione, io mi limito ad osservare il Dottore con un pizzico di scetticismo dipinto in volto, cosa di cui, ovviamente, si accorge subito.

\- Com’è difficile spiegare le cose a voi essere umani senza essere preso per pazzo! – Detto ciò, solleva quello strano oggetto a cui non so ancora dare un nome e comincia ad aggirarsi per la stanza, utilizzando quell’affare come se fosse uno stupito metal detector. – Luke è morto, ve lo posso assicurare! Andate al cimitero se non mi credete. -

\- “Voi essere umani”? Lo sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo! Abbiamo un altro che si crede una mente superiore. – Dice John, accennando una risata incredula, e passandosi una mano fra i capelli ancora scombinati dal sonno.

\- Oh no, non è per quello! Beeeeh, sì, sono una mente superiore… ma non mi riferivo affatto a quello. – Risponde lui mentre tira fuori dalla tasca un bullone arrugginito, che riconosco subito come quello che io e John avevamo trovato sulla scena del rapimento. – A proposito, grazie per questo! Non riuscivo più a trovarlo. – Dice rivolgendosi a me, mentre con fare esperto lo avvita ad una parte all’interno del suo “strano oggetto”.

\- E allora cosa intendeva dire? –

\- L’ho preso a Scotland Yard, mi hanno scambiato per uno nuovo della scientifica. Sono stato al gioco e l’ho preso. Vi posso assicurare che non ho ostacolato nessuna prova, dato che questo mi appartiene. – Quando solleva lo sguardo, storce il naso e ci fissa entrambi, mentre i suoi occhiali vengono sistemati per bene sul proprio naso. Ad un certo punto si sofferma sul mio blogger ed allunga una mano verso di lui a palmo spiegato. – Lei è un dottore, giusto? –

\- Sì, sono un dottore. –

\- Mi dia una mano! – John mi guarda, come a chiedermi il permesso o per assicurarsi, tramite le mie deduzioni infallibili, se potesse o no fidarsi di quell’uomo. Io annuisco, rassicurandolo, e lui in un attimo porta la mano col palmo rivolto verso l’alto su quella del Dottore. Quest’ultimo la afferra e gliela fa poggiare sul proprio petto, a sinistra, dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere il cuore. John inarca le sopracciglia e aspetta una qualunque delucidazione da parte del Dottore, che per fortuna non tarda ad arrivare. – Che cosa sente? –

\- Il battito del suo cuore. –

\- Benissimo. – A quel punto, il Dottore sposta leggermente la mano di John sulla parte destra. – Adesso cosa sente, John? - Quest’ultimo viene investito dalla sorpresa, lo posso dedurre dalle sue palpebre sbarrate e dalle sue labbra semiaperte, che borbottano parole incomprensibili. Quindi indietreggia, abbandonando la stretta dell’uomo e fissandolo come a chiedersi se egli fosse reale o se stesse solo sognando.

Il Dottore si aspettava quella reazione, riesco a capirlo dal suo comportamento per il quale porta entrambe le mani dietro la schiena, talmente tanto tranquillo che fa quasi paura. Ma più guardo la scena, più sono sicuro di non aver capito che cosa sia appena successo.

D’un tratto sentiamo un altro “ding”, e il Dottore tuffa subito la sua attenzione sull’aggeggio che ha in mano.

\- Oh, appena in tempo! – Urla, in preda all’euforia mentre si aggira per la stanza come un bambino alla ricerca di caramelle. Nel frattempo quel “coso” continua ad emettere quello strano suono. Riesco a leggere nel viso di John quella sorpresa che ancora non lo ha per niente abbandonato, ma allo stesso tempo capisco che si sta chiedendo perché per tutto questo tempo non ho proferito una sillaba. – Qui non c’è nulla. – Si dirige verso la porta d’ingresso con fare svelto e, poco prima di mettere il piede sul primo scalino, si gira verso di noi e si inchina leggermente come segno di saluto. – Mi farò vivo io! – E, detto ciò, si precipita giù per le scale e sfreccia via sul marciapiede. Quando mi avvicino alla finestra è già sparito.

John è ancora fermo immobile a fissare un punto indefinito della stanza, con uno sguardo indecifrabile, mentre la sua mano, ancora a mezzaria, trema leggermente tornando lungo il fianco.

\- Che cosa hai sentito? – Chiedo mentre mi avvicino con passo svelto a lui.

\- Quell’uomo non è umano. – Scoppio in una risata incredula, scuotendo la testa ed incrociando le braccia al petto.

\- Seriamente! –

\- Sherlock, per amor del cielo! –

\- Che c’è? –

\- Quel tipo lì, ha due cuori. – Il silenzio cala immediatamente. La mia bocca è semiaperta, pronta per dire qualcosa, ma da essa non fuoriesce nessun suono. Con un lungo respiro cerco di darmi un contegno. Sarà per questo motivo che i suoi occhi sembrano così vecchi? Sarà per questo motivo che John riusciva a leggere le sue referenze mentre io non potevo? E quell’oggetto che lui aveva, era forse qualcosa di alieno? Per l’amor del cielo, gli alieni non esistono.

\- Magari è quello che vuole farti cred… -

\- No, Sherlock, sono un medico, e quell’uomo ha due maledettissimi cuori. - Non poteva essere possibile, anche se guardando John capisco che non sta mentendo, che ha davvero sentito qualcosa fuori dal normale quando lo ha toccato.

Improvvisamente, mentre il mio cervello cerca di mettere in ordine tutte quelle informazioni impossibili, John mi chiede di lui, di cosa è successo prima che arrivasse. Gli racconto tutto: del suo nome fittizio, dei suoi occhi anziani rispetto a tutto il resto, del modo in cui l’ho trovato a controllare il mio computer e di quella “carta psichica” che mi aveva lasciato senza parole. Io senza parole? Perfino il mio blogger ne era stupito.

\- Vestiti, John! –

\- Perché? Dove andiamo? –

_“Andate al cimitero se non mi credete.”_

 

\- Sembra che il nostro nuovo amico ci abbia appena lanciato una sfida. Come posso rifiutare! Voglio verificare di persona. –

In poco tempo il mio amico è già vestito e pronto ad andare insieme al sottoscritto. In un attimo, grazie al taxi che avevamo chiamato, ci ritroviamo al cimitero.

Il custode è un mio vecchio amico. In verità lo avevo assolto da un tentato omicidio senza recargli alcun danno e mi disse che per qualunque cosa sarebbe stato disponibile ad aiutarmi. Molti dei miei casi sono stati risolti grazie alle sue testimonianze e al suo aiuto.

\- George! – L’uomo sulla cinquantina, leggermente sovrappeso e ormai calvo, si stava occupando delle pulizie. Quando mi vede sorride sorpreso e corre quasi, per raggiungermi e stringermi la mano.

\- Oh, Sherlock! Che piacere, cosa posso fare per te? –

\- Lui è John Watson. – I due si stringono la mano, mormorando un “piacere di conoscerla”. – Vogliamo sapere dove si trova la tomba di Luke Jefferson. – Lui pare pensarci su ed io capisco che le parole del Dottore erano solo una grande menzogna, ma devo subito ricredermi, perché George si illumina.

\- Oh, ma certo! La ricordo bene perché quasi nessuno va a far visita a quella tomba e non so perché. – Detto questo inizia a camminare per farci strada e noi lo seguiamo. Durante il tragitto, John sofferma lo sguardo su qualcosa e mi accorgo che è proprio il punto in cui, tempo fa, c’era la mia lapide. Il suo sguardo è triste, malinconico, deluso, e per un attimo mi sento più in colpa del solito.

\- Ecco qui! – Per fortuna la voce di George lo distrae e John torna a concentrarsi sul nostro caso.

\- Sherlock, come diavolo è possibile? – Chiede mentre guarda la lapide di fronte a noi. Non è stupito perché Luke è morto, ma del fatto che la data di morte non è affatto quella che ci aspettavamo.

5 dicembre 2003. Tredici anni fa.


	4. Con amore, vostro padre

Non ho avuto il tempo di reagire a quella data surreale incisa sulla lapide, perché nello stesso momento, mi arriva la telefonata di Tracy. Lo lascio squillare per un po’, perché stavo cercando di immagazzinare quella nuova prova nel mio cervello, ma la cosa sembra davvero urgente, dato che la suoneria continua a riecheggiare nelle mie tasche. Con un sonoro sbuffo, prendo il cellulare e lo porto all’orecchio.

\- Sherlock Holmes. –

_\- Signor Holmes, credevo non mi rispondesse più, stavo perdendo le speranze. –_ John mi si avvicina confuso, si posiziona proprio accanto al me, così da riuscire a sentire anche lui la conversazione. Tracy sembra spaventata, scossa, il suo tono di voce trema, sembra abbia appena pianto.

\- Mi spieghi. –

\- _Mi è arrivata una lettera questa mattina e… oddio, è così difficile da spiegare tramite un telefono. La sto raggiungendo a Baker Street. –_

\- Signorina Jefferson, non sono nel mio appartamento in questo istante, se mi dà il tempo di raggiun… -

\- _No, resti dov’è, la raggiungo io. Dove si trova? –_

_-_ Sono al cimitero. –

\- _Sono subito da lei. –_ La sua voce tremante viene sostituita dal segnale della chiusura della telefonata. Ripongo subito il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e poggio lo sguardo su John, che storce le labbra per ciò che ha appena sentito.

\- Sembrava molto scossa. – Dico spostandomi verso la lapide col nome della nostra vittima inciso sopra.

\- Non ti sembra un po’ azzardato farla venire qui dove c’è la tomba di suo padre? – Mi chiede John, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, ancora intontito dalla situazione.

\- Oh, John, quanto sei ingenuo! – Il suo sopracciglio si solleva immediatamente, contrariato dalle mie parole. – Posso assicurarti che è praticamente impossibile che si tratti proprio di Luke Jefferson, il nostro Luke Jefferson. - Dico mentre noto che George si è ormai allontanato dopo avermi rivolto un cenno di saluto, così da poter tornare alle sue mansioni da svolgere. Era sempre così con lui: mi lasciava campo libero, fidandosi ciecamente di ogni mia mossa.

\- Abbiamo appena constatato che non è così, Sherlock, che le cose impossibili possono capitare eccome! – Dice John. Probabilmente sta ancora pensando all’inusuale episodio di questa mattina a casa nostra. Il tocco sul petto di quell’uomo che lo aveva sconvolto a tal punto da credere nelle cose impossibili.

\- Mettiamo che il Dottore non sia davvero umano... anche se devo ancora spiegarmi come, ma cosa c’entra con il fatto che Luke sia morto tre anni fa, quando invece la sua sparizione è recentissima? Dobbiamo accertarcene. E ciò che Tracy ha da mostrarci potrebbe essere d’aiuto. - Il mio amico annuisce. Ha capito che ho ragione.

Poco dopo, all’esterno della recinzione del cimitero, raggiungiamo Tracy che è appena scesa da un taxi insieme alla sorella. Il suo viso è sconvolto e distrutto, le lacrime le rigano le guance e noto i tremori costanti alle sue mani mentre stringe una grande busta ingiallita. Amber invece la segue a testa bassa, nessuna espressione dipinta in faccia.

Ciò che ha da farci vedere è proprio quella busta ingiallita. Dopo averci raggiunto, la apre e senza dire nulla porge delle foto in bianco e nero a John, ed una lettera a me.

\- Stamattina è passata una donna alla villa, aveva circa sessant’anni. Mi ha dato questa dicendo che doveva essere consegnata proprio oggi a quell’ora. La legga e dopo le spiegherò il resto. - La apro velocemente, dato che è piegata in tre parti, e non appena il foglio è ben spiegato, noto una calligrafia veloce da una penna leggermente sbiadita. Inizio a leggere senza tante cerimonie.

 

_Londra, 18 giugno 1946_

_Mia carissima Tracy,_

_Ti starai chiedendo cosa è accaduto, e spero che questa lettera ti venga consegnata nel momento giusto, così che io possa spiegarti tutto. Nel tuo punto di vista sarà successo da qualche giorno, qui succederà fra 70 anni._

_Probabilmente non mi prenderai sul serio, anche io stentavo a crederci quando lui mi ha spiegato tutto. Ma di questo ti parlerò dopo. Vorrei quindi raccontarti dall’inizio:_

_Ti ricordi quel rumore che sentimmo in giardino? Io andai sul retro, mentre tu restasti sul porticato. Non immagini cosa abbia visto! Quel rumore strano si è ripetuto altre due volte, molto più flebile. Non capivo da dove provenisse e mi sono guardato intorno, ma ad un certo punto, senza sapere come e perché, mi hanno afferrato e mi hanno scaraventato qui, nel 1946._

_Lui, il Dottore, così ha detto di chiamarsi, mi ha spiegato che una creatura aliena si è nutrita degli anni che avrei potuto vivere se tutto ciò non fosse successo, riportandomi quindi indietro nel tempo._

_Purtroppo non posso tornare indietro, e ciò mi distrugge perché so che non potrò più vedere te ed Amber. Voglio che sappiate quanto vi voglio bene e che nella mia nuova vita in questa epoca sarete il mio unico pensiero fisso._

_Il Dottore mi ha consigliato di cambiare identità, così che non avrei destato qualche sospetto nel tuo tempo, ma io ho deciso di non farlo, perché voglio che tu ed Amber mi crediate._

_Quell’uomo è stato molto gentile, mi ha fornito tutto il necessario per potermi adattare a questo periodo, poi mi ha chiesto scusa di non poter fare nulla per aiutarmi._

_Probabilmente nel tuo periodo sarò già morto da un pezzo, ma non voglio che tu ed Amber restiate fuori dalla mia vita, quindi ho deciso che da ora in poi immortalerò ogni cosa che mi succede qui e, in qualche modo, vi farò avere tutto._

_Ciò che voglio dirvi è che non c’è nulla da cercare, smettete di farlo, perché è un caso chiuso e irrisolvibile._

_Mie piccole bambine, non sapete quanto vi voglia bene… e quanto mi dispiaccia per tutto ciò._

_Con amore, vostro padre._

A primo impatto, quella lettera poteva sembrare soltanto uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, soprattutto leggendo ogni singola riga. Sembrava un vero e proprio racconto di fantascienza, una cosa assurda inventata per far instupidire chiunque la leggesse, ma un’attenta analisi mi conferma che tutto ciò è vero e chiaro come il sole. Innanzitutto la lettera risale davvero al 1946. Non sembra essere stata modificata per farla sembrare più vecchia. Le sbavature della penna, la carta ingiallita con quel tipico odore di vecchio, la busta leggermente strappata lo dimostravano. Ma non solo quello…

Quando sollevo lo sguardo dalla lettera, vedo John intento a fissare una foto, pietrificato e con gli occhi strabuzzati. Mi avvicino per controllare le immagini, strappandogliele letteralmente dalle mani mentre gli suggerisco con lo sguardo di leggere ciò che su quel foglio ingiallito c’era scritto.

La prima foto che vedo è un primo piano in bianco e nero di Luke Jefferson, con lo stesso identico aspetto di quando è sparito, indossa soltanto dei vestiti più aderenti agli anni 40 in cui diceva di essere stato catapultato. Nella seconda foto è in compagnia di una donna, entrambi sorridono felici mentre lei sfoggia con vanità un abito bianco lungo fino alle ginocchia. Lui le cinge un fianco, lei tiene le mani incrociate sulla gonna, l’aria leggermente timida che le dà un tocco giovanile. Nella successiva i due indossano degli abiti da matrimonio, lei ha il velo che le ricado lungo la schiena fino a toccare il prato verde di fronte a quella che sembra proprio essere una chiesa. In mano tiene un bouquet, mentre tiene a braccetto Luke, anche lui tutto in tiro e sorridente. Continuo a studiarle, in un’altra foto Luke tiene in braccio una bambina appena nata… ma il resto delle foto racconta soltanto cose futili che le persone normali fanno durante il corso della vita, cose che io non voglio perdere tempo a fare o raccontare, ma semplicemente si nota quanto questa bambina stia crescendo.

\- Capisce, signor Holmes? – Mi chiede la giovane Amber, che fino ad ora non aveva aperto bocca.

\- Chi era la donna che è venuta a consegnarle questa lettera? – Chiedo, riuscendo a nascondere meravigliosamente il mio stupore. John sta ancora leggendo, fa scorrere gli occhi sulla pagina ingiallita come un forsennato, poi torna a leggere le righe precedenti, come se volesse accertarsi che ciò che sta leggendo è vero.

\- Mi ha detto di chiamarsi Louise, e mi ha detto di essere la figlia di mio padre… la bambina nelle foto. – Mi risponde tremante Tracy.

\- Le ha detto qualcos’altro? –

\- Oh, è stato molto strano come incontro. – Mi risponde mentre si poggia alla recinzione per prendersi un momento di tregua da tutte quelle stupide emozioni da persone normali che sta provando. – Amber ha aperto la porta quando ha suonato il campanello… -

\- Mi ha chiesto se fossi Amber o Tracy Jefferson, e io le ho detto che era proprio nella casa giusta. – Esordisce la sorella, stringendo la mano di Tracy come tentativo di calmarla. – Mia sorella è arrivata proprio in quel momento e la donna ci ha consegnato la busta, spiegandoci che suo padre l’aveva pregata di portarla al nostro indirizzo, proprio oggi, in questa data. Le chiedemmo perché, ma lei ci disse che non conosceva il vero motivo, diceva che suo padre glielo aveva chiesto quando si era ammalato, di non fare domande e di fare questa cosa per lui. Non conosceva il contenuto della lettera, ma diceva di aver messo lei stessa le foto all’interno della busta. – Nel frattempo John distoglie lo sguardo dal foglio e lo porta in un punto fisso davanti a sé, come a metabolizzare la cosa.

\- Sapete niente di questa donna? A parte il nome ed il cognome… -

\- Nulla, ha consegnato la lettera e se n’è andata. Ma era una donna di media altezza, capelli corti bianchi, sembrava una signora molto elegante, e somigliava terribilmente a mio padre.  – Dice Tracy mentre si mette in piedi, barcollante, con l’aiuto della sorella. – Questa cosa è vera, signor Holmes? Nostro padre è davvero finito nel 1946 come nei film sui viaggiatori del tempo o… o è tutto uno stupido scherzo? –

\- Certo che è vero, Tracy! Insomma, non hai visto le foto? – Amber sembrava essersi irritata mentre rispondeva alla sorella che, nel frattempo, aveva spalancato la bocca con stupore. Ciò voleva dire che la ragazza non era solita a rispondere a tono, che di solito se ne stava per i fatti suoi.

\- Ma come può essere lui? – Io roteo gli occhi, stufato dal loro litigio infantile e mi affretto a recuperare il telefono dalla mia tasca e comporre il numero di Lestrade.

\- Lestrade? Ho bisogno che tu cerchi tutte le informazioni possibili riguardo ad una donna, Louise Jefferson. Ha circa sessant’anni, sembra somigliare molto a Luke, la nostra vittima. È urgente, quindi datti una mossa, Scotland Yard! – Chiudo la telefonata non appena l’ispettore mi dà la sua parola per mettersi al lavoro, poi George ci interrompe. Ci guarda spaesato e poi se ne esce fuori con una frase che poteva benissimo evitare:

\- Avete finito con la tomba di Luke Jefferson? – John si passa una mano sugli occhi con fare disperato, io lancio un’occhiata fulminante all’uomo che, come pervaso dalla mio sguardo omicida, si fa piccolo piccolo e con un leggero “scusatemi”, si allontana. Posso notare l’improvviso sguardo di terrore ed ansia dipinto sui volti delle sorelle Jefferson. Le due ragazze, come sospinte da una forza innaturale, si raddrizzano sulle spalle ed iniziano a correre come delle forsennate verso l’interno del cimitero. In un attimo io e John stiamo correndo dietro ad entrambe, ma non arriviamo in tempo perché Tracy, non appena nota l’incisione sulla lapide, crolla in ginocchio in un pianto disperato, seguita dalle lacrime incontrollate di Amber.

Non mi voglio dilungare a raccontare ciò che è successo dopo. In breve, John ha chiamato loro un taxi, dopo averle prese da parte per tranquillizzarle, e poi le ha detto che la questione non sarebbe più stata un mistero, che io l’avrei sicuramente risolto e capito. Abbiamo preso la lettera e le foto e ce ne siamo andati.

Ingenuo il mio John, vero?

_Aspetta… “mio”? Da quanto penso a lui come mio?_

 

\- Cosa ne pensi? – Non rispondo alla sua domanda, mi limito a fissare il vuoto, imprigionato nel mio palazzo mentale, a cercare in tutte le stanze un filo logico e convincente. Il taxi si ferma davanti a noi ed io apro la portiera con un gesto meccanico.

\- Questo taxi è mio, sali sul prossimo. – Dico con voce ferma e decisa mentre mi accingo a mettermi comodo.

\- Perché? – Mi chiede irritato.

\- Mi parleresti. – Non aspetto una sua risposta, chiudo la portiera e, dopo aver comunicato la destinazione al tassista, lascio John immobile sul marciapiede, la sua espressione delusa mi è rimasta impressa per tutto il tragitto.

Nella mia testa c’è ancora il vuoto, il mio unico pensiero si rivolge solo ad una persona, l’unica che probabilmente, mi duole ammetterlo, sa molto più di me.

Mi lascia proprio davanti al 221B. Con mia grande sorpresa, appoggiato alla porta, con braccia e gambe incrociate, ci trovo proprio il Dottore. Il suo sorrisetto fuori luogo mi fa sospirare rabbiosamente mentre a passo svelto lo raggiungo. Proprio chi volevo vedere!

\- Dov’è il dottor Watson? –

\- Mi raggiungerà a breve. – Sibilo mentre lo guardo dall’alto in basso.

\- Vedo che ha con sé la lettera di Luke. –

\- Come faceva a saperlo? –

\- Perché io ho detto a Luke di scriverla. –

\- Come? –

\- Vuole sapere tutta la verità, Sherlock? – Non rispondo. Non voglio dargliela vinta con una risposta in cui, ahimè, mi arrendo al mio sapere e chiedo aiuto ad un Dottore sconosciuto. Il suo sopracciglio alzato mi fa capire che dal mio silenzio ha compreso tutto. – Aspettiamo il suo amico? – Annuisco con lo sguardo perso ad osservare la porta chiusa davanti a me. Con un giro della chiave la apro e sospiro.

\- Le offro un tè. – Il suo sorriso esprime tutta la sua soddisfazione.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio primo esperimento su una Wholock, è da un po' che ho questa idea in testa e finalmente mi sono decisa a pubblicarla. Spero, comunque, che vi piaccia.  
> Un bacio e a presto!


End file.
